Call Me Theo
by MeanMrsMustard
Summary: Becky is restless, so she goes on a walk. What happens when she runs into a familiar face? Takes place when she's 15.   The strongest romantic action here is kissing. Oneshot.


A/N: Yes, I _know_ I'm not the first - or even the millionth - to ship these two together. But I really, _really_ think the pairing's cute. Match made in heaven. Honestly. I tried to make this as "un-fluffy" as possible, but if you're highly intolerant of fluff, I recommend that you stop reading here and go read something not listed under "Romance."

_Discomfort._ That's the word that best described how I felt. I had changed my clothes countless times, but I didn't like anything. They all fit fine, but I just didn't feel like wearing a shirt and skirt. Or slacks. Or a hoodie. Or a T-shirt and shorts. I finally settled on jeans and a jade green turtleneck, but that was just because the only other alternative was a tutu or my superhero suit.

I paced around the house. I tried to recline in a chair, collapse onto the couch, and flop onto my bed, but I sprang up after less than a minute. I turned on the television, something I almost never did, but all the programs were either inane or boring. I picked up a book, but I had read it already.

Bob was lucky. He was feeling bored, so he had curled up in his monkey bed and gone to sleep. He didn't want to do anything with me, but I didn't take it personally. It wasn't me - he just didn't want to do anything.

There was also a strange feeling in the back of my mind. I couldn't figure out what I was thinking about. It wouldn't leave me alone, either. It was probably what was mostly contributing to my inability to enjoy myself doing anything.

I felt cooped up. I needed to get out. This wasn't what I should be doing on a perfectly nice Saturday afternoon. I picked up a navy zip-up hooded jacket and my keys.

"Mom, I'm going out."

"Sure thing, hon. Just be back by dinner."

"When will that be?"

"Oh, don't worry. I'll text you."

"Got it."

I left the house and breathed in the fresh air. I started to wander. I felt most comfortable while traveling, since I had no destination. I walked into town, but I left after a few minutes. There were too many people who knew what they wanted to do, while I didn't. Plus, the conversations were getting on my nerves. Super hearing is lots of fun, except when you can't turn it off.

I headed toward the forest. The chatter of birds, squirrels, and other creatures greeted me. Unlike the babble of human words in the town, this was soothing, because the noise was meaningless.

Suddenly, I detected something. A human voice. I cocked my head toward the direction it was coming from. There weren't any words, but it was singsong muttering. Male. Teenager. British accent.

"Tobey?" I said softly.

I walked slowly and silently, tracking the voice. Finally, I arrived in the small clearing where he was sitting. I hid behind a tree and watched him.

He was wearing jeans and a gray sweatshirt. He sat cross-legged, leaning against a tree, and was tinkering with something. He was obviously so absorbed with his activity, he hadn't noticed me.

"Hey," I said.

He started. "Now look what you've done- oh, it's you, Becky."

I grinned. "Yeah, it's me." I sat down next to him. "What're you doing?"

"Oh, just making some things."

He gestured toward half a dozen small robots. They were humanoid and moved gracefully.

"They're cute, but I thought you were more into… er, monumental things."

"I was, except now I think I enjoy creating delicate things more. They're more beautiful, and they're actually harder to make."

"I see. So, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" I smiled at my own joke.

"Well, I just couldn't stand being inside."

"Me too! I kept changing clothes -"

"And sitting down and getting up -"

"And picking up books, but putting them back down -"

"And being hungry but too lazy to make anything," he finished.

I was amazed. We were so similar. It had been three years since I had battled him. He had been twelve then. Now he'd grown up. He'd grown into his limbs, and he didn't look as gangly anymore. His hair was longer, but it was still charmingly messy. Unlike other boys his age, he still wore glasses, though he had foregone the round, _Harry Potter_-ish frames for smaller rectangular ones.

I realized that I was watching him. Then I realized that he was watching me watch him. He had a grin on his face. It wasn't the smirk that I'd expect, though. It was… softer? I suddenly realized that he wasn't watching me watch him, he was just watching me.

Then it was over. We both grinned sheepishly and searched for something casual to do. I brushed a lock of hair out of my face, and he started picking up his robots and putting them in his bag.

"Let's go for a walk," he said.

"Good idea."

We got up and started wandering. We were silent for a few moments. We both obviously expected me to start talking, except I was experiencing something I'd never felt before: a loss for words. Here I was, a veritable walking dictionary, someone who had every word in the English language in my head, and I couldn't pick which ones to put into my mouth. I decided to just say what came into my head, sort of like free association.

"You know, we're a lot more similar than I thought. I mean, I knew we were both 'nerdy,' but-"

"You? Nerdy? The only thing that makes you 'nerdy' is your love of reading and awfully high vocabulary."

"And my lack of real friends."

"You have loads of friends, Becky."

"Please. The only time I have 'loads of friends' is right before at test. Other than that, it's just Violet, Scoops-" He snickered. I was the only one who still called him that. "and probably you, Tobey."

"Call me Theo." He muttered it, almost too low for a normal human to hear. Even though I could hear it, I could barely understand it.

"What was that?"

"Call me Theo. It's my real name, you know."

I did know, even if it was one of those things you only know at the back of your mind, sort of like when you're at a scary movie and you _know _it's just a movie, but you forget and get scared. Everyone always called him "Tobey," and the only time we ever were reminded about it was when a substitute was calling roll.

He must have taken my silence for confusion, because he spoke again. "Tobey's just a nickname. I told you before. Remember the first time I went to your house?"

I smiled. "I remember. You insulted my family and tried to crush my house."

We lapsed into silence again. Getting out had definitely been a good idea. I inhaled deeply, enjoying the scent of pine that permeated the forest. I noticed that it smelled like rain. There was something else, something I couldn't place.

"You know, you're the first person I've let call me by my real name."

"Really? What about your mother?"

"Well, my dad named me "Theodore," of course, after himself. And his father. But he thought that 'Tobey' fit me better, so that's what our family has called me as long as I can remember."

"Well, I like Theo."

It was true. I did like "Theo" better. It was something new. It sounded more adult. Whenever I said "Tobey," I was reminded of his days of destruction. But "Theo" gave him a nice start.

"Would you like to know something else?"

"What?"

"It's probably pretty obvious, but I am highly enamored of Wordgirl."

"No kidding." I realized that I might be giving too much away. "I mean, remember that one time you and Two-Brains paired up? It made the news," I added hastily.

Theo flushed. "Well, that's not the point. What I was _going_ to say was that I became a villain to attract her attention. But then I realized that villainy just wasn't for me. I didn't have the heart. So I gave up on pursuing Wordgirl."

"Oh?"

"Well, now I think I've found someone even better. Someone who's just as good-looking, and charming, and intelligent."

"Wow. Do you know if she reciprocates?"

"That's what I'd like to find out."

His voice was different, softer. I didn't have time to process it, though, because in that moment, his arms were around me and he was kissing me on the mouth. At first, I didn't know how to react, but then I knew. I threw my arms around him and kissed him back. The kiss lasted about thirty seconds. It probably would have lasted longer if my phone hadn't buzzed in my pocket.

We pulled away from each other, still maintaining eye contact.

"What was that?"

"Let me check."

I pulled my phone out of my pocket. _Becky, dinner will be ready in half an hour. xxx Mom. _

I showed him the text.

"It's my mom," I said apologetically. "I've gotta come home for dinner."

"One moment," he told me.

He pulled his own phone out of his pocket and dialed a number.

"Hello? Mother, I'm going to have dinner at a friend's house. You know the Botsfords? Yes, that's where I'm staying. Of course I'll be back by eight. Love you too, Mum. Bye."

He looked at me. "Well?"

"Thanks," I said. "For everything."

I texted my mom. _Mom, would it be all right if my friend Tobey comes over? _Seconds later, she replied. _Sure thing, hon. See you soon. _

I put my phone in my pocket, and we walked to my house, hand in hand.

So, what did you think? Fluffy? Too fast? Loved it? The review button is your friend!


End file.
